


Next Time On Grumpcade pt. 2

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian left Arin hanging.  Arin wants what Brian denied him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time On Grumpcade pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to exist...

Arin stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm his racing heart.

He was in the grump room, still sitting on the couch where Brian had left him...with a massive boner.

To say the least, Arin was not happy.

“So, this is how it's gonna be.” He said to the empty room.

Standing up, he pulled on his sweatpants, and adjusted himself so his 'problem' wasn't so obvious. The animator smiled to himself.

He had an idea to get back at Brian for leaving him hanging and just maybe in the end, Arin would get what he wanted.

Exiting the engineer room, Arin took a quick glance around the office. Vernon was in the stream area, probably testing the computer configurations for future streams.

Kevin and Barry were at their desks. Kevin was editing episodes and Barry was working on an Indie game project.

Suzy and Dan were off who knows where with Holly, getting props for the next NSP video.

Arin found his target sitting in the back.

Brian was at his desk, reading glasses on and typing on his laptop. He gave off no indication that he, only a few minutes ago, was in Arin's lap with his tongue down his throat.

Despite his irritation, Arin had to appreciate the older man's composure. He was the best at keeping his cool in nearly any situation, which annoyed Arin and everyone else to no end.

Here he was still hot and bothered and Brian looked like it was just a normal day at the office. Well, he was going to see if he could change that.

Pulling Suzy's chair over, Arin sat on the opposite side of the L-shaped desk, facing the physicist. Brian continued typing, not bothering to look up.

“Can I help you?” He asked nonchalantly. Arin shook his head and leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk.

“Naw, just seeing whatcha doing.” Brian quirked an eyebrow, immediately suspicious, but continued typing.

“Just replying to some emails.”

Arin hummed, his eyes roaming the desk. His gaze fell upon a rather thick book. Reaching over, he pulled it towards him, and looked at the cover.

It said “The Tipping Point.” by Malcolm Gladwell. Arin smiled to himself. He could feel Brian's piercing gaze following his every move.

  
“This any good?” He asked, holding the book up.

Brian slowly nodded, not seeing where this was going. Arin flipped through the book, finding Brian's bookmark. He then flipped a couple of pages forward. Looking up, he grinned at the theoretical physicist.

“How about a dramatic reading?”

Brian deadpanned.

“Don't”

Arin smiled and leaned back in the chair. He raised his leg and brought his foot to rest directly on Brian's crotch.

Brian froze, a look of surprise on his face.

Arin started reading in his 'golden voice', while at the same time rubbing his foot between Brian's legs. Brian took a quick look around, seeing if anyone was privy to what was happening.

Arin continued reading. He knew from the angle he was at, that no one would be able to tell what was really going on unless they came closer or looked under the desk.

He then began, purposely mispronouncing words and putting the inflection on the wrong syllables.

Brian could feel his eye twitching, his face heating up. He knew he was known for 'dishing it out and not able to take it', but Arin was messing with something he was passionate about.

Arin paused, feeling a noticeable twitch under his foot. He looked up to see Brian hunched over, his face red, and he was exhaling sharply out of his nose.

Angry blue eyes rose to meet amused brown ones.

“Arin...stop.”

Arin grinned widely, showing all his teeth. This was too easy.

“Or what?”

Brian took a deep breath.

“You don't want to know.”

Arin placed the book down and leaned forward, increasing the pressure on Brian's slowly hardening crotch.

“Oh, but I do want to know. What do you want to do...daddy?”

Brian's eyes widened, as a full shudder raked through his body. He gripped the edge of his desk tightly, as he tried to reel himself in.

Arin watched in fascination.

He suspected Brian had something of a “Daddy” kink, but didn't think it was that deep. Arin decided to see how far he could go. It was just another one of their games after all.

“What's wrong daddy? Don't you want to punish me for making fun of your theoretical mumbo jumbo. Lay me over your lap and give me a good spanking?”

Brian closed his eyes, the image immediately springing to his mind.

Fuck!

His dick was rock hard and Arin wasn't letting up with his 'foot massage'. He couldn't believe he was letting Arin affect him like this.

He was the one supposed to be in control, the one teasing, leaving others dumbfounded and wanting.

“I've been a bad girl, daddy. I think I need to be taught a lesson.” Arin said deepening his voice.

Brian stilled.

He slowly smiled.

So, that's what this was really about. Brian understood clearly now. He berated himself for falling into the trap, but there was no going back now. He was too irritated and worked up now, to not give Arin what he wanted.

Brian chuckled.

It looked like he had found a worthy opponent.

Now, to put him back in his place.

Opening his eyes, Brian met Arin's desire filled gaze.

“You have been naughty, baby girl.”

Reaching down into his backpack, Brian pulled an object out. He slid it across the table, keeping it hidden with his hand.

Arin looked at his hand in confusion. What was he doing?

“Take it.”

Arin covered Brian's hand with his own and grabbed the object, as Brian pulled his hand away. Looking down, he could now see he was holding a small bottle of lube.

“Bathroom.” Brian said, his eyes shifting to the deadly gaze of Ninja Brian's.

“You have five minutes.”

Despite the harsh look, Arin grinned, sitting back. He stood up, pocketing the bottle, and made his way to the bathroom.

As soon as he was out of sight, Brian sat back running his hand through his short hair, getting himself back under control.

He smirked.

He was going to fucking wreck that boy.

 

Arin ran an unsteady hand through his hair. He had just finished fingering himself open and was waiting for Brian to show up.

He was nervous, but couldn't help the excitement he felt.

This was actually happening. After months of subtle then open teasing, Brian was finally going to do what he's fantasized about for so long.

Two sharp knocks sounded from the door, followed by a low “Open up.” Arin unlocked the door and pulled it open.

There was Brian staring up at him and he looked mad. Arin swallowed. Maybe he had went too far earlier.

Brian placed a hand on the larger male's chest and shoved him back into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“On your knees.”

Arin dropped down without any hesitation. He only had a second to question his actions, before his head was grabbed and his face was shoved into Brian's crotch.

“Get me out.” Brian snapped.

Arin quickly unbuttoned the jeans. Pulling the zipper down, he reached into the older man's boxers and wrapped his hand around Brian's sex, freeing it from it's tight confines.

Arin took a moment to admire the mound of flesh in his hand. Brian wasn't very long, about average, but his girth more than made up for it. Arin absently wondered if he had prepared himself enough.

Arin winced as his head was jerked, forcing him out of his thoughts.

“Suck it.”

Arin hesitated.

  
While having no issues with another man's dick, being in the D-club and all. He had never sucked a cock before, at least not a real one.

He and Suzy had played around with strap-ons before. Arin never imagined he get to suck on the real thing, though. He couldn't imagine he'd be any good at it, even with Suzy's tips. But, there was a first time for everything.

Arin took a breath, closing his eyes. He stuck out his tongue and took an experimental lick over the head. It didn't taste bad, a little salty. He could see it becoming an acquired taste. Arin swirled his tongue around the head.

Brian inhaled sharply.

Hearing the reaction, Arin felt a boost in his confidence. Flattening his tongue he licked up and down the sides of the shaft.

Brian's hand spread against Arin's head, gently running through his soft locks.

“That's it. Good girl. Get it all wet.”

Brian softly grunting above him, spurred Arin on. He moved back to the head, sensually licking around it before letting it slip between his moist lips.

“Fuck!” Brian gasped. His hand tightening in Arin's hair, as the young man started sucking eagerly on the head of his cock.

Arin began bobbing his head, taking more in his widely spread mouth, running his tongue along the large vein underneath.

Brian's teeth clenched.  He could feel the heat pooling to his center.

He suddenly pulled Arin's head back, causing him to yelp in pain as his lips slid off the hardened length with a pop.

“Sorry.” Brian apologized, trying to catch his breath.

Arin looked up at him through his eyelashes, panting softly, his dick fully at attention under his boxers. Brian groaned at the sight.

“Get up. Face the mirror.”

Arin climbed to his feet and moved into the ordered position. He leaned towards the wall, a hand on each side of the full-length mirror.

Brian grabbed the hems of his boxers and yanked them down, causing Arin's dick to spring free.

Arin looked at his reflection.

His hair was in disarray, strands all over his head. His face flushed red, with heavily hooded eyes. His tongue darting out in quick pants.

He looked a mess and it was turning him on, knowing that it was Brian who caused him to be like this.

Behind him, Brian pulled off his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side. He rolled on the condom he had in his pocket. Reaching down, he picked up the discarded lube bottle and thoroughly coated his length.

Brian stepped forward, directly behind Arin and lightly touched his hips. Arin stilled under the touch. Brian frowned. Arin's body was trembling with nervousness, anticipation, and maybe a little fear.

He was tense, too tense.

Brian could feel his previous anger and irritation fade. He had forgotten, this would be Arin's first time. While he still wanted to fuck the little punk into the wall, he knew that would have to wait for another time.

Pressing his body flush against Arin's back, he wrapped his arms around his chest.

“It's alright Arin, relax. I don't want to hurt you.”

Arin took a shaky breath.

“Sorry.” He whispered, disappointed in himself for not being able to do what Brian wanted.

“It's okay. We'll take it slow.”

Brian then began pressing light kisses along Arin's neck. He moved his hands over his chest, taking a moment to tug and squeeze his nipples, until they hardened.

Arin bit back a groan. His nipples were a known sensitive point on his body. Brian moved one hand down to his thick leaking cock. Wrapping his hand around the overheated flesh, he squeezed before stroking slowly, spreading the pre-cum along the length.

Arin's breath was coming out in heavy gasps, as his body tried to take in all the different sensations going through him. His body slowly began to relax.

Brian smiled.

“That's it. Relax for me, baby.” He whispered, rubbing his length along the line of Arin's crack.

Arin groaned, pushing his ass back into the older man.

“Nngghh. Okay. Brian, I'm ready.” Brian kissed his neck.

“Alright.”

Brian moved his hands down to Arin's hips. Using his thumbs, he spread his cheeks apart, exposing Arin's pink twitching hole. Brian lined himself up and slowly pushed forward.

The head of his cock pushed against the tight ring, spreading the muscle. Arin hissed, as he felt the burn from the stretch. Brian paused.

“You okay?”

Arin nodded.

“Yeah. Just...just give me a second.”

Brian nodded and started rubbing small circles into Arin's tense hips. Arin took a couple of deep breaths, ignoring the sweat dripping in his eyes. Clearing his mind, he focused on the movement of Brian's hands.

Brian felt a bit of give, his dick sliding a bit forward.

“Good?”

Arin grunted in response. Brian pushed forward, slipping through the opening. He paused again.

“Keep going?”

Arin nodded again.

“Yeah...please.”

Brian continued pushing, going at a snail's pace, and paying close attention to Arin's breathing. After what seemed like hours, when it was only a few seconds, his hips came to a stop, fully sheathed within Arin's ass.

A low groan flowed from Arin's throat. It was such a strange but pleasant feeling. Brian had him stretched wide open. His body feeling impossibly full.

Brian let out a breath, resting his head on Arin's back. He breathed in and out slowly. It was taking all of his control to not move, to go at such a slow pace, let his young friend get used to him. Arin was so tight. His hole clenching and releasing rhythmically around his cock.

After a couple of minutes, Arin nudged his hips back.

“Brian...fuck, you can move now.”

Brian slowly pulled back and pushed back in, biting back his groans. He repeated the motion, creating a slow and steady rhythm. The two men's bodies rocked together in a sensual dance. Grunts and moans falling from their lips.

Brian then shifted his angle, causing him to brush against the bundle of nerves within.

“Ahhh! Fuck!”

Brian chuckled.

“There it is.”

He then pulled out nearly all the way, leaving only the tip in. He snapped his hips forward, his cock slamming directly into Arin's prostate.

Arin's head fell back against Brian's shoulder, his mouth dropping open, releasing a loud lust-filled moan.

Brian quickly covered his mouth, cutting the sound off, as he continued to thrust into Arin's ass.

“Shit!” He gasped. “As much as I want to hear your voice...fuck!...we don't need the others interrupting. Kay?

Arin nodded.

Brian removed his hand and resumed pounding into his young boss.

Arin gritted his teeth, letting his head drop between his shoulders. God it felt so good. Arin closed his eyes. He could feel the heat building.

“Bri-Brian.” He choked out.

“You close, baby?”

“Fuck! Yeah..yeah I am.” Arin grunted in response.

Brian moved his hand from the tight grip he had on Arin's milky white hips, and slid it forward grabbing his bouncing cock, and stroked it with a fevered passion.

“Come for me Arin. Fucking come for me.” Brian growled, speeding up his own thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Arin chanted, as Brian drilled into his body, pushing him to the brink.

Arin bit back a moan, his hands clenching into fists against the wall. His balls contracted, spurts of cum erupting out of his dick, splashing against the mirror.

Brian jerked him through the after-tremors, milking him dry, as his own orgasm overtook him.

Brian leaned forward, his teeth latching onto Arin's collar bone, as he stilled, buried deep within.

Arin let out a whimper feeling the pain from the bite mixed with pleasure from the warm tingle of Brian's cum, through the layer of protection, within him.

Brian's head dropped down resting on Arin's shoulder as he struggled to hold himself and the larger man up.

Arin raised his heavy head, seeing his ragged reflection once again in the mirror, Brian's arms tightly wound around his body.

He let out a breathless chuckle.

“So...next time on Grumpcade?”

Brian let out a exasperated breath.

“Arin. Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
